redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AmaidenNamedThymaria
Hi AmaidenNamedThymaria, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 04:28, June 6, 2011 Hello Hi! My name is Scotty Bluefleck; I'm a female mountain hare from Bowlaynee Castle. I would just like to say Welcome to the Wiki! I am one of the wiki artists, so if you'd like to do an art trade let me know. Also, I have a Fan Fiction Story if you're interested in reading and writing that sort of thing. Again, Welcome to the Wiki! I hope you enjoy yourself here, and stick around for a while! :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Have you started "The Lord of Bloodwrath?" It's a sequel. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me for it. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No all you do is go to 'Edit' and fill it in with the desired information. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, AmaidenNamedThymaria. It is a great place for Redwall fans all around and I hope you have as great a time as I have on the wiki. Lord James Ceader Just Another Brick In The Wall Signature Help As for your fan fic. Let me read it and comment on it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Thymaria and no problem I am always glad to read any kind of story out there so message me when you update you story and I will gladly keep on reading. Also if its not to much to ask I also have started in writing my first story too, its called Knights of Redwall and I would really love it if you read it!, OH YEAH and welcome to the wiki! hope you have as much fun and great times as I have. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 02:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) That's why I named her that. I don't read Percy Jackson, but both my sisters do. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm neutral to that kind of stuff. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Thymaria!! its great to see that you updated your story!! and of course I gladly read it!, and I must say that it improved greatly, the characters were given such detail I was able to clearly visualize every detail from them! also scenery was given a good portrayal too Great job, I also noticed that you changed the ending of the chapter, this isn't bad because now it adds suspense and mystery on what happened to your character! Also I'm glad to find a Green Day fan around here, I love them too, me and my band play quite a lot of their songs. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 03:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It was no trouble at all :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, those are easy for me. Just give me a sentence and I'll make it vermin-fied. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I forgot to reply. :P But thank you very much! I worked very hard on it and am glad that it's appreciated, both the fan fic and the art! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC)